Butterflies
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Lavender's confidence vanished when she was bitten, but will Parvati be able to get it back before her date with Seamus? LavenderParvati friendship.


_**Written for MissingMommy's and Someone aka Me's The Hunger Games Fanfic Challenge. I used the prompt: Rose, anxiety, "Is this really what you want?", London and 750 words.**_

_**Written for Black Rose Blue's Friendship Boot Camp using the prompt 'new'**_

* * *

**Butterflies**

Lavender swallowed the lump in her throat as she rose from the couch, beginning to pace backwards and forwards across her living room. Her palms were sweaty from overwhelming nerves, and the butterflies in her stomach multiplied by the second. He'd be here any moment, and she was only going to let him down.

What an idiot she was to even consider going out with him. He obviously only felt sorry for her because she was no longer beautiful. What other reason was there? He couldn't possibly _like_ her. There was no way that was the case.

She had scars up and down her face, and along her arms. There were even some on her stomach that she hadn't dared let anyone see. She was hideous; she should have been locked away, not going out into Muggle London on a date.

How stupid could she get?

"Relax, will you?" Parvati emerged from the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea. She was already in her pyjamas, ready to settle in for a peaceful night by herself.

"He's going to hate me," Lavender complained, pausing from her pacing for only a moment. "Was he drunk or something when he asked me?"

Parvati – settling onto the couch Lavender had just been on – raised an eyebrow. "No, he was completely sober," she assured her.

"Then he must have… have _Wrackspurts_ in his head!" Lavender cried, throwing her hands up in defeat. It was the only explanation.

"Maybe… just maybe… he actually likes you and _wants_ to go out with you," Parvati said. "Did you ever consider that?"

Lavender stopped pacing again, staring at her best friend. "But…."

"You're still beautiful, Lav. They're battle scars – we all have them. _He_ has them. And he knows you, Lav. He knows the person that you are. He _wants_ to take you out… and not because he pities you," Parvati added quickly, sensing what Lavender was about to say next. After all, she had said it multiple times already.

Lavender sighed.

"Listen… consider this as a new start. After everything you've been through, you deserve it." Parvati gave her a wide grin – one Lavender couldn't help but return.

"I guess…" she said.

"Is this really what you want?"

Lavender nodded. "Yes, of course!" She liked Seamus. He had been nothing but supportive of her after her bite from Greyback. He had sat with her on the first full moon afterwards, just to assure her that she wouldn't turn into a werewolf. He had visited her every day in the hospital, bringing a new bunch of flowers every time. He had been there for her when no one else had, until, one day, she had realised she was in love with him.

It had been so sudden, unexpected, but just his presence gave her butterflies. Maybe that was why she was so scared. Maybe she was scared he didn't feel the same way.

There was a light tap at the door, and Lavender's heart began to beat a million miles per hour as she turned to her friend, looking for support.

Parvati set her cup aside o embrace Lavender. "You'll be fine," she assured her. "After all, he asked you, didn't he?"

Lavender gave a weak nod.

"Now, don't leave him waiting."

With sweaty palms and a racing heart, Lavender approached the door of her flat. It was located above a shop in Diagon Alley, as both she and Parvati worked there. She turned the knob, sucking in a deep breath, ready for whatever may come.

To her surprise, Seamus was in his finest suit, a wide grin on his face, and a single rose in his hand. His eyes widened as he saw her, his jaw dropping. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

Lavender blushed.

"Are you ready to go?" her date then questioned, seeming to gather himself finally. "I… I have a booking for seven." He looked down at the flower he was clutching and passed it to her. "This is for you."

Lavender accepted the rose with a gracious smile, picking up her black clutch in the process. "Thanks," she said.

"Have fun, you two!" Parvati called from where she had returned to the couch. She gave Lavender a wry smile, and then a wink. "I know you'll have fun.

Lavender set the rose on the table beside the door, hoping Parvati would put it somewhere, and then exited with Seamus.

"Lead the way," she said, smiling at him. After all, he was the one who had asked her out.

* * *

_**Yay for more LavenderParvati and Shavender :D I hope you liked. I really love writing Lavender. She's just one of my favourite characters! Please don't forget to review!**_


End file.
